Adolescence
by Konan-kami
Summary: A la Fairy Academy, nos jeunes héros font face à se qu'il connaisse le moins, les sentiments. Entre les leurs et ceux des autres, beaucoup ne savent plus comment faire.
1. Chapter 1

**Partie I**

**Côté Garçons:**

Comme d'habitude, à l'heure du repas, ils étaient montés sur le toit, et profitaient de ses instants pour décompresser. Mystogan (seuls les professeur l'appelait par son vrai prénom) réfléchissait à se qu'il s'était passé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dérouté d'avoir percuter la jolie fille aux cheveux rouges. Natsu, lui, restait le même, malgré le fait qu'il avait eu une dispute. Il riait aux éclats et courait partout. Il arrivait toujours a épuisé les autres juste parce qu'ils le regardaient. Gajil mangeait dans son coin, en silence, rien ne le faisait sortir de sa "léthargie". Loki et Fried jouait aux cartes, quand Natsu passa en courant, réduisant leur jeu à néant. Ils commencèrent à se battre, écrasèrent Gajil qui s'en mêla et ils finirent pas écraser le déjeuner de Mystogan qui partit de désespoir. Ils n'avaient jamais fait un repas sans que ce scénario se produise. Ils étaient irrécupérables.

**Côté Filles:**

Les filles s'étaient installées sous leur arbre fétiche, et mangeait en riant et comparant les rédactions qu'elles auraient à rendre. Comme toujours Lucy et Levy avaient les plus impressionnante. Même le prof se décourageait en voyant arriver leur copies. Erza, elle, savourait son gâteau à la fraise. Il est vrai qu'elle aimait énormément se dessert mais aujourd'hui, pour elle, il était fade. Avec désespoir, elle le jeta. Mirajane arriva avec un regard plein de sous-entendu et dit:

-Qui est l'heureux élu?

-Le boulanger -se fait craquer les doigts- Il est immangeable.

Déçue, la fille aux cheveux blancs se rassit et elles continuèrent leur repas dans le calme et les rires.

**Flash Back**

Erza, qui s'était levé en retard se gifla mentalement et courut dans le couloir, espérant que le professeur ne serait pas déjà en classe. L'école de prestige Fairy Tail ne tolérait pas les retards. Elle prit le couloir de gauche et percuta violemment un jeune homme très joli et très timide. Il partageait son cours de sport, et s'appelait Gérard. La jeune fille était à terre tout comme son camarade, les deux se frottant la tête. Il se releva et l'aida, elle s'excusa mais il était déjà parti. Elle rentra dans la classe rouge comme une pivoine, et fut heureuse et soulagée de constater que son professeur n'était pas arriver. Elle expliqua brièvement son accident à ses amies, son professeur entra et le cours commença, mais Erza n'était plus parmi eux. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de s'excuser auprès du jeune homme.

Mystogan était partit précipitamment, rouge, et s'était réfugié dans un arbre. Il n'avait jamais eu de contact physique avec quelqu'un de sexe opposé. Il avait eu la maladresse de s'écrouler contre la jeune fille et sa tête s'était retrouvée contre sa poitrine généreuse. Il aurait été dans un manga qu'il en aurait saigné du nez. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de se faire pardonner cette faute horrible.

_NDA: N'oublions pas qu'il est très coincé et surtout qu'il n'a jamais touché une fille, même une main!_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Erza attendait ses amies dehors et vit le jeune homme qui voulut faire demi-tour en la voyant, ne sachant que lui dire. La jeune fille s'approcha alors de lui, et avec une grand sourire lui dit

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me lèverai plus tôt le matin.

-Ce...Ce n'est rien. Je...Il y a le bal de fin d'année qui approche et...Je voulais savoir si... Tu compte y aller?

-Je n'en sais rien, je pense que oui, si j'ai le bon cavalier.

-Alors vient avec moi.

Il fût lui-même surpris par tant d'audace. Il se sourit à lui-même. Cette fille le rendait, différent. Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, tellement elle était surprise. Elle finit par sourire et accepta. Ils rentrèrent ensemble, laissant leurs amis derrière eux.

Lucy avait traîné dans les vestiaires et tout le monde était parti, la laissant seule. Elle avait besoin de calme, elle était dérouté. Ce matin elle avait trouvé dans son casier un poème magnifique digne de son amie Levy et une invitation pour le bal mais il n'y avait aucun nom, rien qui précisait l'expéditeur de se mot doux. Lucy sorti le bout de papier, le relut encore, puis le senti. Il sentait les fleurs, les journée d'été, et toutes ses choses agréables qu'elle aimait tant. Elle voulait savoir de qui était cette merveille. Elle sortit des vestiaires et passa devant ceux des garçons qu'elle pensait désert. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir par la porte entrebâiller un Natsu qui se promenait nu, avec juste une serviette autour de la taille et une à la main pour ses cheveux. Natsu rougit et partit en courant, se qui attira l'attention du jeune homme qui se croyait seul.

Lucy pensait à sa réaction et se traita d'idiote. Natsu était le plus turbulent des garçons, et avec sa bande il avait la pire des réputations. Levy évitait soigneusement le plus louche de tous. Celui qui s'appelait Gajil. Il avait, une fois, failli frappé la demoiselle car celle-ci lui était rentrée dedans. Depuis se jour, elle évitait toute cette bande de "dingues" comme elle se plaisait à le dire.

La jeune blonde décida de parler de tout ça à ses amies le lendemain. Arrivée dehors, elle fût surprise qu'il n'y ait plus personne. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se figea, tourna très lentement la tête et vit Natsu. Elle tomba immédiatement par terre sous le coup de la terreur.

Il la rattrapa immédiatement et la porta sur le banc le plus proche. La jeune fille n'osait même plus respirer mais une phrase l'y obligea.

-Si tu ne respire pas, je devrais te faire du bouche à bouche.

-Je...Pose-moi immédiatement!

-Tiens, d'un seul coup on est vigoureuse? C'est moi qui te fait cet effet, princesse?

-Bien sûr que non! Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

-Tu m'a vu sous la douche après tout, ricana-t-il

-Non, je suis juste passée devant votre vestiaire, riposta-t-elle en devenant rouge.

-Menteuse, menteuse, vilaine, chanta-t-il en riant.

Lucy ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle avait été ramenée dans le bâtiment. Natsu l'assis sur une table de cours, et s'installa face à elle. Lucy était très génée et voulait s'en aller. Mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha d'une bien étrange manière.

Levy et Mirajane marchait en direction de l'hôpital, allant voir leur amie.

-Tu crois qu'elle va mieux?

-Bien sûr, Canna est toujours comme sa après une rupture.

-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas commettre l'irréparable...

_Petit mot de l'auteur:_

_-Ha! j'avais envie de la faire, celle-là...Elle me démangeai le bout des doigts..._

_-Ouai bah t'es sympa, mais figure toi voir que les gens attende la suite ailleurs, perd pas trop de temps!_

_-Mais tout le monde à le droit de profiter de mon immense talent_

_-Kof, kof -recrache son café- Ouai bah la mégalo, pour l'instant c'est boulot!_

_-Aye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Partie 2:**_

___Je suis heureuse de l'avoir terminé, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure!__  
_

Levy et Mirajane arrivèrent à l'hôpital où elles trouvèrent leur amie. Elles vinrent s'asseoir près d'elle et commencèrent l'analyse de la situation:

-Donc, commença Levy, ton nouveau petit copain super mignon et super gentil t'a largué comme le gros nul que c'est en réalité.  
-Oui...  
-Et donc, enchaîna Mirajane, tu as trouvé indispensable de sortir un soir de semaine, et de remplir le tiroir caisse du premier bar que tu as trouvé.  
-Oui, fit-elle avec plus de conviction  
-Et donc on t'as ramené ici ivre morte ce matin, firent-elles en coeur.

Elles éclatèrent de rire tant la situation était "habituelle". Puis Canna demanda où était sa chère Lucy. Elles n'en savaient rien, elles lui téléphonèrent donc.

L'intéressée n'allait pas répondre car elle se retrouvait coincé dans le lycée en compagnie du plus grand des garnement du lycée. Il avait remarqué qu'elle regardait avec envie la porte, il s'était donc levé lentement, marché jusqu'à elle, l'avait refermée et s'était assis contre. Lucy avait étouffé un cri en voyant son seul moyen d'évasion se faire bloquer ainsi. Elle allait l'engueuler quand elle vit qu'il sortait une clé de sa poche. Il se releva et ferma la porte, satisfait. Il remit la clé dans la poche de son uniforme et se tourna vers la jolie blonde.

Il voulait lui parler, à tout prix. Il fit comme a l'accoutumé, il commença par la détailler pour lui faire une réflexion désobligeante. Lucy serra les dents, comme toujours, refusant de rentrer dans son jeun. Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer et sentit une main sur son visage. Elle se figea, une expression horrifiée s'était peinte sur son visage. Natsu la touchait!

Elle était clairement prise d'effroi. Elle gardait les yeux bien fermés, attendant de se réveiller d'une nuit extrêmement difficile, mais rien ne se passa, jusqu'au soupir du jeune homme.

-Tu sais je te préfère quand tu es énervée. Tu as un charme fou, et quand tu souris aussi, même si je n'ai jamais eu le droit à un sourire de ta part.

Il la lâcha et alla s'asseoir de nouveau sur la table. Il avait un sourire étrange, le sourire qui porte toute la tristesse du monde, mais qui voudrait le cacher. Lucy qui le regardait en coin, constatait que, finalement, quand il avait se regard et se sourire, qu'il parlait au sol comme ça, il était plutôt mignon. Elle se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Elle devait sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait laissé le silence s'installer, il la fixait étrangement.

-Tu ne m'a même pas écouté...,constata-t-il tristement.  
-Euh...C'est à dire, je me sens très mal à être enfermé ainsi, mais répète-moi ta question, répondit-elle rougissante.  
-Je voudrais que tu sois ma cavalière pour le bal, lâcha-t-il.  
-Euh, crois-moi, Natsu, ça me touche énormément mais quelqu'un m'a déjà demandé et j'ai dit oui.

Il fixait le sol, l'air imperturbable, puis lui refit se sourire qui lui serrait le coeur et elle vit sa main se glisser dans sa poche, lui lancer les clefs sur un salut.

Elle sortit presque en courant. Mais un soupir l'empêcha de partir. Elle se retourna, fixa le jeune homme et elle le vit, les mains soudées au visage, les larmes coulant amèrement. Loki et Fried arrivaient derrière la jeune fille. Ils allaient la toucher quand elle se tourna et partit en courant. Ils se posèrent la question, que lui prenait-elle? Ils comprirent immédiatement en entrant dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.  
-Natsu, t'es pitoyable, elle t'a vu. Tu crains vraiment.  
-T'as choisi la plus intelligente du groupe qui était encore disponible, ça avait un but? demanda curieusement Fried.  
-Nan, renifla le jeune homme, les gars je l'aime vraiment. Elle est...

Il s'était figé en la voyant. Elle entra et récupéra son sac qu'elle avait oublié dans sa fuite. Elle le fixa une seconde, hésitante, puis se lança:  
-Je veux juste savoir si le mot de mon casier, c'était toi.  
-Bah, oui, désolé de pas l'avoir signé mais je pensais que tu aurai pris ça pour une blague sinon.  
-Alors je te répond, oui.

Il s'était figé, et la regarda alors qu'elle s'en allait déjà. Il essuya la larme qui restait accroché à son oeil puis il sourit, heureux. Elle aimait donc la personne qui lui écrivait ses mots? Il allait se surpasser pour qu'il soit tous plus magnifique les uns que les autres.

Lucy était partie de nouveau précipitamment décidément se gars la faisait fuir comme jamais. Mirajane allait jubiler quand elle l'apprendrait. Erza allait devenir philosophique et Levy...catégorique. "Fuis-le" serait sa phrase de prédilection durant...jusqu'à se qu'elle s'épuise, en fait. Elle rentra chez elle, épuisée et bouleversée. Elle voulait faire ses devoirs et se coucher. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se releva le lendemain matin, prête à affronter un ouragan. Elle arriva, serra Canna dans ses bras, heureuse qu'elle soit rétablie. Puis elle dit bonjour à toutes ses amies qui avaient des têtes bizarres. Erza commença son récit:

-Vous vous souvenez de se que je vous avait raconter, pour hier et Gérard? Elle vit un hochement de tête général. Ok, et maintenant si je vous dit que je suis rentrer avec lui? Étonnement général. Mais, on a rien dit de tout le trajet...finit-elle par se désespérer.  
-Ha!, Enfin un couple intéressant, jubila la fille aux cheveux blancs.  
-Okay, je comprend se que tu ressens, Erza, dit Levy. Figurez-vous que moi, c'est la poisse qui me poursuit. Gajil va travailler avec moi sur le projet de fin d'année. Toutes se figèrent, la fin du monde venait d'être annoncé. Elle gardèrent une minute le silence, à leur amie.  
-J'ai enfin un cavalier, lança Mirajane juste après, elle affichait un sourire de vainqueur.  
-Qui? demandèrent toutes les filles, en coeur.  
-Mon petit frère, lança-t-elle, morose tout à coup. Je n'est pas trouvé mieux, figurez-vous.  
-Et toi, Lu-chan? Levy avait demandé ça en toute innocence, mais Lucy rougit.  
-Et bien, j'ai eu un mot, dans mon casier, on m'invite, mais je ne connais pas l'identité de l'expéditeur.

Elles affichèrent une mine déçue et Lucy leur sourit. Elle n'avait pas menti, elle n'avait juste pas dit toute la vérité. Natsu et les garçons étaient juste derrière et celui-ci reçu un coup de poignard quand il entendit les mots de la jeune fille. Donc, elle ne le croyait pas, et donc, elle avait répondu ça par pitié... C'était vraiment le pire pour lui. Loki vint et dit:  
-Si sa te dérange pas, je vais tenter ma chance.

Un coup avait retentit, tous regardèrent dans la direction du groupe des jeunes garçons turbulents. Natsu venait d'étendre Loki d'un coup de poing. Tous comprirent vite que ce n'était pas un de leur jeu stupide, mais bel et bien une bagarre. Alors que le garçon aux lunettes se relevait, surpris, Natsu allait le re frapper. Lucy arriva par derrière et lui enserra la taille, ce qui lui fit baisser son poing. Il se tourna prudemment pour voir la jeune fille qui recula et rougit violemment. Elle partit en courant, le laissant sur ses interrogations.

La journée passa sans encombre. Levy avait passé deux heures à hurler sur son camarade de projet et ne pouvait plus parler, tandis que Mystogan accompagnait Erza partout mais ne parlait pratiquement pas se qui faisait rire tout le monde. Natsu décida de retenter sa chance et pris une longue douche, espérant entendre la jeune fille. Il n'entendait aucun bruit et quand il sortit, elle était là, assise en train d'envoyer un sms. Sous le coup de la surprise Natsu lâcha sa serviette, mais Lucy, concentrée ne s'en redit pas compte. Il s'approcha d'elle, croyant maintenant que son cerveau fourbe lui jouait un sale tour.

Levy se plaignait depuis midi de Gajil. Canna et Mirajane souriait voyant la jeune fille s'enliser. Il n'était pas si nul que sa, ce garçon. Alors qu'elle lui firent la remarque, elle rentra chez elle et explosa la porte, rouge comme une tomate.

Erza et Mystogan était rentrés ensemble et il avaient parlé. De pas grand chose, surtout de gâteau, et ils aimaient le même.

___Et voilà la seconde partie est terminé.  
Que va-t-il se passer entre toutes ses personnes aux caractères si particulier?  
Que va faire Lucy, dans le vestiaire des garçons?  
Natsu va-t-il savoir gérer le flux de sentiments inconnu qui le parcoure?  
Erza et Mystogan, vont-ils arriver à quelque chose avant la fin de cette histoire (se qui est mal partie)?  
Mirajane et Levy auront-elles un cavalier?  
Canna finira-t-elle encore une fois à l'hopital?  
Et..._

___Au loin un cri c'est fait entendre...TA GUEULE!_

___Ouai bah c'est bon...Je voulais juste dire, Et à bientôt, amis lecteurs! =)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3**

Levy, chez elle, était rouge et fulminait. Les insinuations de ses amies l'avait mise hors d'elle. Elle n'était pas sous le charme de son camarade. Il était bizarre et...bizarre. Il était plutôt mignon, c'est vrai, mais il faisait parti de la bande des turbulents, que pouvait-il avoir de bien? Sur ses réflexions, elle alla dans sa chambre, fit ses devoirs, et termina sa journée, pensant toujours à la même personne.

Lucy écrivait toujours son sms, Natsu attrapa un boxer et un pantalon, s'habilla, la jeune fille ne lui avait pas accordé un regard. Il reçu alors un message, quand il le lu, son visage se figea.

« Je n'aime pas que l'on se batte, peut importe la raison, le frapper ne t'as rien apporté, j'espère que tu en es conscient. Je suis sorti, et j'attends contre l'arbre des vœux, dans la cour, si tu as mis autant de temps pour te laver et t'habiller, tu dois bien pouvoir m'accorder 5mn. »

Il ne savait pas quand, mais la jeune fille avait eu son numéro. Et elle était sortie, l'attendant. Il se dépêcha, les joues en feu à l'idée qu'elle l'avait effectivement bien vu.

Lucy s'était assise contre l'arbre des « vœux ». Tout le monde l'appelait comme ça depuis des années. Elle pensait que la coutume d'y faire brûler les vœux de noël y était pour quelque chose. Elle sourit en repensant à son vœux, l'hiver dernier. Elle avait demandé de trouver un garçon qui arriverait à la faire rire, mais jamais pleurer. C'était mal partit. Tout les gars qu'elle avait vu, avait réussi à faire couler ses larmes. Ils étaient tous des pourris.

Elle riait toute seule quand Natsu arriva, il la regarda un moment. Puis il la vit regarder sa montre, se lever et commencer à rentrer en soupirant. Il lâcha son sac et partit, se jeta sur elle, une main sur les yeux et lui demanda:

« A ton avis, c'est qui? »

Lucy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait de lui demander qui c'était? Il devait être idiot. Elle pouffa, se tordant de rire. Natsu sourit de toute ses dents, un sourire qui fit battre le cœur de Lucy un peu plus vite. Elle voulait pourtant lui parler, et de choses sérieuses.

Alors qu'elle essayait de rester stoïque face à se sourire idiot, naïf et innocent, Natsu profitait de la vue. Il la regardait patauger, avec se petit sourire qu'elle essayait d'effacer. Elle voulait le sermonner, elle voulait l'engueuler et pourtant, malgré tout ses efforts, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle perdait tout ses moyens face à cet idiot, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Alors, comme si rien ne venait de se passer, elle reprit sa route. Natsu retourna sur ses pas, mais la jeune fille ne le vit pas.

Levy attendait devant l'académie, arrivée en avance à cause de son réveil. Il n'était pas réglé, où plutôt, il avait été déréglé quand elle lui avait mis un coup violent se matin. Il avait rajouté une heure, se qui fit que la jeune fille, prise de panique avait eu 30 minutes d'avance. Elle était partit faire un tour et attendait ses amies.

Gajil, mal réveillé, arriva et passa devant sa camarade de projet. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Il continua sa route, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il percuta. Il venait de lui passer devant sans un mot. Quand il allait rattraper sa bourde, il était trop tard, elle était entourée de ses amies. Elle riait. Et il l'a trouvait très belle. Puis il remarqua que Lucy et Natsu arrivait ensemble. Tous se demandèrent se qu'il s'était passé entre les deux jeunes gens. Mirajane ricanait toute seule en les observant, Levy était horrifié, et tout les autres se collait des baffes, afin de vérifier qu'ils ne dormaient pas.

Lucy riait, elle regardait Levy qui était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Natsu la regarda, signifiant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle riait alors que tous les regardait. Elle lui expliqua avec une phrase: « Regarde la tête des filles » Et effectivement, elles valaient le coup d'œil. Alors que Natsu rigolait lui aussi, il vit ses amis qui faisait la même, en un peu moins dramatique. Il explosa de rire, se qui attira l'attention de Lucy, qui elle aussi rigola. Les voir ensemble devait avoir choqué les trois quart de l'académie.

Mais quand il passèrent le portail, chacun prit la direction de son groupe, sans plus se jeter un regard. Que se passait-il? Levy se jeta sur la jeune blonde avec un couinement horrible, signifiant qu'elle était en crise, plus au bord.

« Lucy! Qu'est-ce que...? Non, je ne veux pas savoir! »

Lucy se retenait au mieux de pleurer de rire.

« Levy a raison, Lucy, on ne veux rien savoir » intervint Erza.

Lucy constata qu'elle avait l'air contrarié. Elle l'interrogea du regard et l'autre lui répondit:

« Mystogan, se matin, ne m'a pas attendu... J'ai failli être en retard! Le boulanger à fermer pour ses vacances, j'ai pas mon gâteau à la fraise et j'ai pris ma douche à l'eau froide à cause d'une coupure d'électricité, alors, oui je suis un peu énervée se matin, et non, je ne veux rien entendre concernant Natsu. C'est horrible, j'en conviens, mais je ne veux rien savoir de plus. »

Mirajane fixait son amie qui tapait un monologue en hurlant presque, alors que les concernés se tenaient à moins d'un mètre. Conclusion, maintenant tout le monde savait se qu'elle avait fait se matin. Alors que Lucy serrait toujours les dents, les larmes aux yeux, Mirajane se rappela qu'elle, elle voulait TOUT savoir.

Alors, elle s'approcha, souriante, elle voulait faire la tête du **tu me fais confiance, hein? **Et là, Lucy comprit, elle était le livre, et Mirajane la lectrice. Elle allait se faire décortiquer sévère, et ne pourrait rien lui cacher. Alors elle commença a tout déballer, sur le faite qu'elle est passé une soirée de folie avec Natsu.

Mais la cloche tinta, signifiant que les cours allait commencer, alors Lucy sourit à Mirajane, heureuse de l'entendre pour une fois, cette saleté de cloche. Alors qu'elles s'installaient pour leur journée de cours, Lucy eut un choque. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient tous penser, aujourd'hui?

Lucy écouta attentivement en cours, se préparant pour les examens, contrôle, et tout se qui allait avec vacances, et fin d'année. Pour rester dans l'école, il fallait fournir de bons résultats. Elle devait donc se surpasser. Puis arriva midi, et le repas. Elle ressemblait ses affaires. Mais une main leste et pressée l'empêcha de prendre son temps. Mirajane n'avait fait que se poser des questions et était survoltée. Elle l'entraina dehors sous les regards ahuris des gens autour. Elles allèrent toutes vers leur arbre fétiche, mais elles y virent un groupe turbulent qui se battait, et criait qu'il voulait LA voir.

Lucy serait bien partit en courant, mais tout compte fait, tous écouteraient l'histoire incroyable. Les filles s'assirent, se qui calma aussitôt les garçons. Natsu s'installa près de Lucy, et Loki voulut se mettre de l'autre côté, mais une jeune fille au cheveux blancs ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se fit donc jarreté sur Mirajane, qui s'énerva. Mystogan essayait de la calmer, alors que Gajil s'était éloigné, suivit par Levy, qui se prenait un Loki. Alors que la foire avait recommencer, Lucy expliqua, d'une voix douce.

« Vous l'avez tous remarqué se matin, Natsu et moi sommes assez proches. Mais je tiens à expliquer les choses. »

Elle s'arrêta, et tous la regardèrent, le silence se fit, et tout le monde s'installa, sans dégâts cette fois.

Lucy reprit donc.

« Oui, hier, je vous ai dit que j'attendais, et je ne suis pas rentrée avec vous, les filles. * Léger sourire * et puis, j'ai attendu, parce que je voulais parler à Natsu, car j'avais des questions. Alors, j'ai fait comme la veille, j'ai attendu dans notre vestiaire, mais je n'entendais plus de bruit, alors je suis allez dans le leur. Et j'ai vu qu'il restait ses affaires, il était encore sous la douche, donc j'ai attrapé son téléphone, et j'ai pris son numéro, mais il sortait, donc je me suis assise sagement, envoyant un message à mon frère. Et puis dans la foulée je lui en ai envoyé un, et je suis parti. Je l'ai attendu dehors. Et il a fini par me rejoindre. Mais on a pas vraiment discuté, parce que...je suis partie. J'étais mal à l'aise. Haha, je suis irrattrapable, alors... »

« J'ai récupérer mon sac et je l'ai suivit. Et on a parlé un peu. Elle devait aller à la bibliothèque, donc on y est passé. Et puis, après avoir travaillé 10 minutes, on est reparti boire un café. Et c'est là qu'on a vraiment discuté. Et puis, on est rentré chacun de notre côté. »

Natsu avait fini les explications, regardant son amie, sa cavalière, et surtout, regardant ses yeux chocolat, repensant à leur soirée. Pas tellement terminée.

Alors, Mirajane et Loki, d'une même voix, dirent:

« C'est cool, tout ça, mais vous avez parlé de quoi? »

Les concernés se figèrent, espérant que le prédateur ne les voit pas, mais il ne fallait pas compter la dessus. Mirajane, arqua un sourcil, puis couina, comme toujours, et dit:

« Wahou, sa doit être encore mieux que ce que je peux imaginer »

Et Loki enchaina:

« Et qu'est ce qui nous prouve que vous nous avez tout dit? »

Décidément, avec leurs amis, ils étaient mal parti pour avoir des secrets.

_Et voilà une nouvelle partie! Trépidante, hein? Alors, que cachent-ils? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre! Je vous aime 3 bisoux, lecteurs de mon cœur._

_Je tiens à préciser que la partie 4 est déjà en cours d'écriture, et que cette histoire passe en priorité!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4**

Lucy aurait voulu mourir, après tout, sa revenait au même.

Natsu, qui était violet, cherchait une excuse quelconque pour se sauver.

Mais la jeune fille, qui promenait son regard sur l'assistance eu un petit sourire et fit, l'air de rien:

« Tiens, Levy et Gajil sont partis »

Alors qu'elle lançait un regard heureux à Natsu qui osait enfin respirer, tous les cherchèrent. Ils étaient parti un peu plus loin, et mangeait, côte a côte, dans un silence presque religieux. Mais des bruits de pas faisant penser à la course d'un éléphant coupa se silence. Levy leva la tête de son bentô curieuse de connaître la raison de ce brusque mouvement de foule. Erza lui lança un regard à faire tomber tout les oiseaux présents. Lucy et Natsu s'entretuait presque derrière. Mystogan écoutait leur conversation, l'air de rien. Loki et Fried jaugeait Mirajane et Cana, qui accroupies, commençaient déjà à caqueter comme des poules. On entendit confusément:

« Et Natsu...rouge! »

« Et puis Loki...c'est vrai! »

« Kyah! On l'a casée! »

Elles venaient de raconter d'une traite une conversation, sans que personne ne comprenne rien, excepté la dernière phrase, criée en cœur, prouvant qu'en fait elles étaient super synchronisées.

Levy se tourna un peu, jeta un coup d'œil implorant à son désormais ami, car il l'avait sauvé et lui avait dit qu'il ferait correctement le projet. Et Gajil, très sérieux d'habitude se leva, regarda la bassecours qui se tenait devant eux et toussa bruyamment. Ne voyant aucun résultat, il hurla deux mots très raffinés, qui prouvait à quel point il en avait marre. Et pourtant, après un coup d'œil rapide, toujours la même cacophonie. Alors il releva la tête, pris une posture de gallinacé et se mit à chanter ''la danse des canards''. Bon, là, les regards se firent...effrayés. Et un silence de plomb tomba, tandis que le chanteur improvisé se rassit et recommença à manger. Levy se mordait la lèvre pour éviter de rire. Le comportement du jeune homme était étrange. Levy ne pouvait pas rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi étrange.

Ils levèrent la concernée et partirent, laissant Gajil très surpris. D'accord, il était un peu brutal, et aussi un peu dérangé, mais il ne lui faisait pas de mal à sa crevette. Il l'aimait, et comptait l'invité. Il était très content d'avoir dû travailler avec elle. Et il savait que Natsu en était au même point avec sa blonde. Ils étaient raides dingues de leur frimousses. Ils aimaient des intellos, fuient par tous, à cause de la rousse guerrière et de la folle excitée aux cheveux blancs. Et bien sûr, il y avait l'alcoolique, qui connait mieux le nom des bouteilles que le nom des profs. Il sourit à cette conclusion. Tout les garçons qu'il fréquentait avaient un faible pour une des ''fuyez, elles arrivent''.

Il refit un sourire carnassier, se leva, et partit à la recherche de sa désormais camarade de projet. Il la trouva, qui beuglait et trépignait sur le groupe, semi-amusé semi-apeuré. Les garçons n'avaient pas l'habitude, mais les filles, elles avaient l'air de connaître. Il s'approcha et écouta la folle aux cheveux bleus:

« Je peux savoir se qui vous a pris? Venir kidnappé les gens en plein repas pour leur dire qu'en plus, vous ne savez pratiquement rien? Et pourquoi serait-il plus dangereux que moi? Je suis quelqu'un de fort, et je n'ai pas peur! Gardez vos sentiments pour vous, ne m'y impliquer pas! »

Elle était rouge tomate, et Gajil sourit.

« Le rouge jure sur tes beaux cheveux. J'aime se côté hystérique. Je pensait pas que t'en arrivait à ce point, mais c'est drôle. J'adore vos têtes les gars! »

Il eût juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter une gifle magistrale, qu'il finit tout de même par se prendre, ne s'attendant pas au revers. Tous rirent de bons cœurs, voyant le colère ambiante retombée. Du coup, Levy demanda:

« Dis Lu-chan, que s'est-il passé entre toi et Natsu? »

Sous le regard assez sombre de son amie, elle finit:

« Enfin...Si tu veux bien m'en parler. »

Mais l'autre ne desserra pas les dents. Natsu la consulta d'un regard, et répondit:

« Ok, c'est bon, on va cracher le morceau. Hier soir, en rentrant ensemble, on a parlé et décidé que, comme on allait au bal ensemble * regard choqué de l'assistance * on s'habillerait sur un thème. Et puis, au final, on a essayé nos tenues. Et, se matin je suis passé lui rapporté sa robe, parce qu'on s'était trompé de paquet. Voilà, vous savez tout. On peut aller en cours? »

Au plus grand étonnement de la blonde, il n'y eu pas un commentaire, pas une question, rien. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme, ressemblèrent leur affaires et s'en allèrent, dans un semi-silence. Mirajane fut la première à le rompre, en disant:

« En gros, je suis la seule qui aille au bal avec mon petit frère? »

Soupir dans l'assemblé. Conclusion, elle était une des seules a y aller, de plus accompagner.

Puis vint une idée à Levy.

« Je propose que nous allions au bal tous ensemble, en tout bien, tout honneur. On fera les couples une fois arrivée et on restera ensemble, qu'en dites vous? »

Gajil grogna de mécontentement, se qui fit sourire les garçons. Alors, Loki, en gentleman, dit:

« Non, je pense que nous allons réfléchir et que nous allons vous inviter. Comme sa, pas de tracas au début de la soirée. Et puis, certain d'entre nous on déjà une idée. Sa ne vous dérange pas? »

Réflexions, haussement imperceptible de sourcils et d'épaules, puis réponse.

« Faites comme vous voulez, on a sport ensemble, en fin de journée, on en reparlera. »

En gros, vous avez deux heures, et vous devez vous mettre d'accord. Se qui se fit aussi vite que si quelqu'un leur avait fait tirer au sort. Gajil, tout le monde le savait, était pour Levy, Natsu était déjà pris, Mystogan rougit mais acquiesca d'un mouvement de tête. Il demanderait à Erza. Loki et Fried se regardèrent, un sourire en coin. Bien que tous sache que Fried en pinçait pour Erza, personne ne fit de commentaires, ils étaient d'accord.

Loki soupira, heureusement que Cana était jolie, sinon, elle n'aurait pas eu de chance.

Mais il ne comptait pas laisser sa belle blonde, plantureuse et intelligente Lucy à cet idiot de Natsu.

Il était tombé amoureux le jour où il l'avait rencontrer, toute petite, dans le parc. Alors maintenant qu'ils étaient plus ou moins amis, il n'allait pas laisser sa chance pour un gars. Il n'était pas fairplay et ce n'était pas une fille.

Il faisait des plans machiavéliques en cours, attendant le cours de sport. Et, deux heures plus tard, le filles en jogging, discutaient, loin de tout. Les garçons les rejoignirent et se fut plus des coups d'œil de des paroles. Les couples, tout le monde les connaissait, mais personne ne voulait brusqué personne. Alors, en tant qu'homme Gajil invita l'élu de son cœur, qui était plié en deux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, devant la tête du garçons. Fried brusqua tout avec un baiser chaste et doux donné à une Mirajane au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Quelques rires la remirent sur pied. Puis Mystogan demanda:

« Dis, Erza, tu veux bien qu'on aille chez le pâtissier en rentrant? »

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux et des coups de coude fusèrent. Loki, regarda Cana qui elle, fixait le sol. Elle fit un signe de tête, sans savoir a qui elle disait oui, ni pourquoi. Natsu, lui, voulait le redemander à Lucy, mais elle le devança. Elle s'approcha, un sourire planté sur les lèvres, et les colla à celle de son amoureux. Il l'enlaça tendrement, demanda l'accès à sa bouche, mais le professeur, qui en avait marre de les appelés vint leur souffler dans les bronches.

Ils partirent en riant, et le cours se passa plus ou moins normalement. Ils allèrent tous se changer en fin de cours, et sous les douches, les questions et remarques se firent plutôt gênantes.

« Dis, Lu-chan, t'es vachement entreprenante! » Lança Levy, de bonne humeur

« Et, toi, Levy, tu as un prétendant super bizarre. » Fit remarquer Erza

« Et, toi, tu es amoureuse du plus timide des mecs! » Rétorqua Levy

« Cana, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit oui? » Demanda Lucy

« Bah, il m'intimide, il est tellement beau! » Bredouilla Cana

« Ça, c'est sûr! Mais je préfère mon petit-ami » Déclara Lucy, en rougissant.

Elles hochèrent la tête, marquant leur accord, et éclatèrent de rire.

« Wahou! On est en couple les filles! » S'extasia Mirajane.

« Non, en réalité, aucune n'a fait de déclaration, et aucune à eu de déclaration. »

« Oui, mais c'est tout comme, et puis de toute façon, sa s'arrangera au bal! »

« On va se faire toute belle, et on va attendre! »

« Non, on va prendre les devant! On est des battantes, des chasseuses, et on va les dévorer. »

« Ouai! »

Avec un cri de guerre, elles sortirent des douches et se firent regarder comme des bêtes curieuses.

Il ne leur restait qu'à être au top pour le bal.

De leur côté les garçons se lavaient dans un silence presque religieux. Aucun ne souhaitait faire de commentaires.

Ils partirent tout aussi silencieux et sortirent au même moment que les filles. Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble, les filles faisant beaucoup de bruit. Natsu sourit et Lucy le regarda curieuse.

« Je me disais juste que depuis qu'on est tous ensemble, vous êtes plus bruyante que nous. C'est assez difficile à croire. »

Gajil, qui écoutait, acquiesça et du coup, les filles se turent.

« On va devoir rendre notre projet, et on l'a pas fini. » Finit par constater Levy.

« Il nous reste juste à écrire les conclusion et préparer l'oral. »

Gajil souriait, et Levy rougit.

« Vivement la fin des cours » Lâcha Mirajane, qui n'en pouvait plus de se taire.

Le soir, les filles discutèrent au salon de thés.

« Wahou! Mais en plus, ton petit ami boss! » Dit Mirajane

Levy s'empourpra et nia.

« Bon, soyons sérieuses. On va faire les boutiques demain, mais on a pas décidé de se qu'on allait mettre. Je propose que l'on choisisse les unes pour les autres, sauf toi, Lu, vu que t'es déjà prête. »

Cana était passablement irritée que son amie leur est fait faux bon. Mais elle savait que sa en vaudrait la peine. Alors, elle fit comme à l'accoutumé. Elle ferma les yeux, puis décida:

« Lu, tout bien réfléchi, tu va t'en occupé toute seule. »

Hochement de tête général. Lucy sourit, heureuse de leur confiance.

Elles parlèrent des garçons jusqu'au soir. Puis rentrèrent pour manger et se coucher. Lucy fit leur courses, ne leur confiant leur robes que le jour du bal.

**Le jour du bal:**

08:30: Lucy se lève et va ouvrir sa porte que l'on défonçait à coup de poings.

09:00: Elle va prendre sa douche en parlant avec Erza, qui trépigne.

10:00: Les filles sont chez Levy, et vont manger dehors.

13:00: Elles croisent les garçons, moroses.

15:00: Séance coiffure et maquillage pour les filles.

17:00: Essayage des robes, des talons, et vérification.

18:00: Les garçons viennent les chercher.

18:15: Les filles, avec leur cavalier, font des photos.

18:30: Les garçons sont toujours subjugués par les filles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

19:00: La soirée bat son plein, les filles sont toutes courtisées, et ont de bons garde du corps.

Lucy était sorti pour être au calme, Loki l'avait suivit mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à savourer la brise douce et fraiche sur sa peau.

Sa robe, rose pâle, très fine, laissait voir son dos parfait, que ses cheveux blonds, savamment coiffés, balayaient lentement. Le bas de sa robe, tout aussi léger, laissait voir ses longues jambes fines, doucement dorées. Ses talons, quoique un peu haut, allongeait ses jambes, lui donnait ses airs de femme fatale, et la rendait irrésistible. Son maquillage, dans les même tons de rose et d'or était sobre, chic, et la rendait magnifique. Levy, quand elle l'avait vu, l'avait qualifiée de déesse. Elle sourit à se souvenir. Elle avait beaucoup rit. Loki la prit par la taille, et elle mit une seconde à réagir et à se dégager. Il souriait, sans être rassurant. Elle voulut partir, mais il l'a retint. Natsu qui arrivait avec Erza, voulut se jeter dessus mais fut retenu en voyant Lucy collé une baffe monumentale au roux. Et un:

« Ne t'approche pas à moins d'un mettre, je ne suis pas toujours en talons, et se jour sa fera vraiment, vraiment mal! Natsu! Erza! Je ne vous avait pas vu! On rentre? »

Elle prit la main chaude et douce de Natsu, et l'embrassa. Leur baiser, au départ furtif, se transforma vite en un baiser intense, qui était une danse sensuel, qui aurait mis mal à l'aise, mais pas ceux qui les avait rejoint entre temps, qui gloussait. Puis Gajil, qui soutenait Levy que les jambes avait fui devant se spectacle, fit de même. Levy le repoussa un peu, mais, petit à petit se laissa entrainer dans la danse. Gajil lui murmura « Je t'aime » à l'oreille, et la jeune fille rougit. Mirajane et Fried en était au même point, s'échangeant des regards complices, des mots tendres et des baisers. Mystogan regarda Erza, et celle-ci piqua un fard.

Mais il n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de choses en ''public'' et lui prit la main et l'entraina danser. C'était sa déclaration à lui, sa façon de s'ouvrir lentement. Et du coup, Cana qui se sentait mal à l'aise partit et croisa sur son chemin un garçon très sympathique et passa le reste de la soirée avec lui. Loki retrouva une des ses petites amies temporaires et finit sa nuit en noyant son chagrin avec une autre.

A la Fairy Académie, il y avait désormais des couples étranges, des amis qui l'étaient encore plus. Mais il y avait surtout des meilleurs résultats pour certains et pour d'autres, juste plus de regards effarés. Tous se contentait de cette vie tranquille.

_Désolé si la fin est nul, mais je suis crevé! Je ferais plus la fête si j'ai pas fini mes textes XD *Malade* Je changerai la fin en fonction de vos reviews!_


End file.
